New Beginnings
by KickForever14
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to a new state every year because of her mothers job. But what happens when she moves to Seaford and meets Jack and the gang? Will she stay long enough to trust Jack? Will she have to say goodbye? Will she fall in love? Or will she crack under all this pressure?
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first kick far fiction...I hope you guys like it!*

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes flashed open hearing the blaring noise of my alarm going off on the brown box stacked next to my bed. I sit up and hit the snooze button making the noise stop. I sit there wondering what today is going to become of as I rub my hands over my eyes as my feet move off my bed onto the cold hardwood floor. I feel the ground getting colder and colder as I make my way over to the curtains. I slide them to each side sitting on the window seat staring at the bright sunlight shine throughout the room of boxes intertwining though my long blonde hair.

Mom: 'Kim honey are you awake? I don't want you to be late for your first day at Seaford High' she yelled from downstairs.

Me: 'don't worry mom...I'm up.' whispering the last part as I look out the window to my new life I was about to begin.

...the first day of school. Some people would say it's scary and fun at the same time. Me, I don't even mind anymore. With my mom being a doctor we move every year. Every single year. She always seems to get a better opertunities somewhere else. We usually leave at the end of the year but this year the company wanted her to start right away so in the middle of my sophomore year we packed up our small apartment in the big city of New York and moved to a big house in Los Angeles. Although I don't know why my mom bought a big house here. We are just gonna pack up and move at the end of the year. But I guess it's whatever. I decided it was time to get ready so I went to the boxes piled up by my closet and found my blue ripped jeans, grey tank top and light blue jean jacket to top it off. I went into my bathroom and curled my hair into small curls and brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs. Mom I guess went back to sleep since she has her first shift tonight and needs her sleep. I found my black converse by the back door and gathered my backpack and keys and was out the door.

*At School*

I pulled up into one of the front parking spots and sat there in my car starring at the huge school in front of me. The cool thing about this school was that it was right off the beach so you could walk a mile or two and be on the beach. But I won't get to attached. I get out and make my way to the administration office. After I get my schedule I go to find my locker when I see a group of people standing right next to my locker. There are 4 guys and 3 girls. The one guy really catches my attention. He a little taller than me with what looks like brown eyes and shaggy but cute brown hair. They are laughing at something one of the guys say. Well I'm gonna have to get to my locker sooner or later. I make my way over to the lockers when they all look at me and get quiet. I stand there when one of the guys walks up to me and looks at me in the eye.

Jerry: 'Can I help you with something.' he said with a rather irritated tone

Grace: 'Jerry don't be rude. Sorry about him he can be a little rude around new people but once he gets to know you then he's the sweetest guy...aren't you babe?' she said walking over to him and kissing him. 'I'm grace...you must be new. This is Eddie, his girlfriend Kelsey, Milton, his girlfriend Julie, you have already met my boyfriend Jerry, and...'

Jack: 'And I'm jack. Nice to meet you!' he said holding out his hand

Me: 'I'm Kim...nice to meet you guys.' I said shaking jacks hand. Immediately when our hands touched it was like sparks shot though my entire body and my stomach was now full of butterflies. I don't think I have ever felt this way before. I mean I have had a boyfriend before but...wait boyfriend? I just met him. And I just realized I'm still holding his hand...can you say awkward. I quickly let go of his hand and looked at the lockers. I found my lockers and stuck all my stuff in there except the books I needed for my first class.

Kelsey: 'So new girl...'

Me: 'Kim...my names Kim.' I interrupted her

Kelsey: 'right. So Kim what's your first class?' she asked with a curious tone in her voice

Me: 'umm my first class is AP math.' I said excitedly. Math is my favorite subject. I loved it as a kid and I still love it. I was pulled out of my thoughts with Milton talking.

Milton: 'no way! Jack, Julie & I have that class...you can walk with us!'

Wait jack has that class? He doesn't seem like an AP student but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Me: 'that would be great actually! Thanks' I said looking at them and then looking at jack smiling. He seems really sweet. They all do...but I should know better then to get too attached. Especially to jack...*the 5 minute bell for class rings*

Eddie: 'we should probably get to class. See you at lunch right Kim? You are going to hang out with us right?' he said with everyone looking at me. All I could do was smile at them.

Me: 'absolutely!' and right when I said that I saw the biggest smile on jacks face as he looked down at the floor. Everyone went to their classes except me. Something was stopping me from wanting to go to my first and favorite class at Seaford High I just couldn't figure out what it was. I pulled out a picture from the front of my textbook and looked at it closely. I wasn't sure why I kept this photo or why I was looking at it right this second. Maybe it was another year I had to live without it. But why now. The better question was why ever. Just as I'm asking myself all these questions I feel a warm hang slowly snake to the side of my waist making me jump a little. I turn my head slightly to the right with my back still turned to whoever it was to see who it was that startled me. it was jack.

Jack: 'hey...' he said in a whispered kind of sexy voice...wait did I just say that? Seriously this boy is making it really hard for me not to fall for him 'sorry I didn't mean to startle you...are you ok? We got halfway to class and realized you weren't behind us.' he said giving me a concerned look staring me in the eyes. Not to mention we were really close to each other and he was practically breathing on my neck. Not that I didn't mind it.

Me: 'ya I'm ok..' I said looking down at the picture 'it was nothing important.' still looking at the picture as I walked over to the trash can next to the lockers and tossed the picture into the trash can. I turned around to see a confused jack. 'So' I said walking right up to him with a small smile on my face. 'which way to math?' he just smiled, put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to the left pointing down the hallway.

Jack: 'it's that way' he said with a smirk on his face. 'shall we?' he asked putting one hand out for me to go first with the other still on right shoulder.

Me: 'yes let's go' I said looking him in those big brown eyes of his with a smile on my face. He just smiled at me and I started walking to class. His hand that was on my shoulder slowly made its way down to the small of my back and he kept it there as we walked to class. Not gonna lie...I felt comfortable around jack. Like I was safe and I could trust him. Right when we walked in the class the teacher had a few words for us.

Teacher: 'nice of you to finally join us mr brewer. And who is your friend?' he said with a not so very plesent tone in his voice

Jack: 'this is Kim. She's new here' he said wrapping his hand on my back around to the lower part of my waist pulling me a bit closer to him and then dropping his hand next to him.

Teacher: 'well mrs...Crawford is it? Please take a seat next to jack. I would like to continue with my lesson.' looking at my schedule and giving it back to me. Wow he seems nice...not. As soon as we took our seats next to Milton and Julie. I was getting my notebook and pen out when I heard jack and Milton.

Milton: 'so jack you and Kim...I don't know you seem really comfortable with her that's all.' jack looked at him with a smile and looked down at his desk.

Jack: 'ya...I do.' all I could do was smile and open my notebook to take notes

*skip to after school*

Me: 'mom I'm home!'

Mom: 'hey honey how was school? Did you make any friends?' she said walking into the living room

Me: 'good...I did but it doesn't matter cause we are just gonna move at the end of the year anyway.' I said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Mom: 'well about that...Kim they offered me a full position.'

Me: 'so what does that mean?' I asked curiously

Mom: 'it means we will be here until you graduate from Seaford High' she said hoping I wouldn't get mad

Me: 'ARE YOU SERIOUS!' I said screaming 'oh yes! Thank you thank you thank you!' I said running over to her and giving her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'I love you mom'

Mom: 'so I take it you made some friends and you like it here?' she asked me

Me: 'I do...I really do' I said smiling like a goof at the ground before running upstairs to my room, throwing my backpack on my desk and jumping on my bed thinking to myself tomorrow is going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

*2 weeks after the big move*

I woke up still a little groggy and tired from the night before. It has only been a few weeks since we moved to Seaford and honestly I'm really liking it here. It's been hard trying to unpack everything and get settled in with school and projects and studying. I stayed up till about 1 this morning unpacking most of the boxes. There are still quite a bit of boxes in my room that haven't been unpacked. The only things that need to be unpacked would be pictures and things like that. Today I decided to wear blue skinny jeans, a mid sleeve grey shirt with lace around the neck going to the shoulders and down the top side of the sleeves of the shirt along with my white vans. I put some spray in my hair making it wavy and brushed my teeth. After I put on deodorant and perfume I peaked in my moms room to see the tv on and her sound asleep in bed. I feel bad she has been working so much lately. I barely get to see her when I get home from school before she leaves for work. I turned off the tv and left her a note saying I would see her when I get home and that I love her. When I got to school everyone was sitting by our usual spot by the stairs.

Me: 'hey guys what's up?' I said unlocking and opening my locker

Everyone: 'hey Kim'

Kelsey: 'not much just talking about what we are going to do after school since its Friday!' she said holding eddies hand

Me: 'why don't you guys come over after school and we can watch movies and hang out.' it's not like my mom will care.

Jack: 'I'm up for that' smiling at me as I sat close to him on the bench. Everyone said they were up for it too.

*After school*

Jack and I just got to my house. Everyone else said they would be here soon. We walked in and I immediately saw a note sitting on the counter. I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Kim, I had to go out of town for an emergency surgery in Georgia. I will be gone until Sunday night. You should be fine by yourself for 2 days. I left you some cash for food. You can have a few friends over. I will see you soon. Love you. - Mom"

Jack: 'you ok Kim?' he asked walking over to me

Me: 'ya I'm ok...just miss her already' I muttered crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash. Just then jack placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around facing him. We were kind of close but I was ok with it.

Jack: 'Kim...hey. It's ok to miss her. I don't know everything about what you go through with your mom being a doctor and all, but you do know I will always be here for you.' all I could do was smile and wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. His arms snaked around my petite waist and I rested my head in the crock of his neck. We stayed like this for a few minutes until the door bell rang. Way to ruin the moment guys. I slowly let go and went to the door to let them in.

Grace: 'I brought scary movies!' she said walking in the door putting the stacks of movies and pizza boxes on the counter.

Me: 'yay...' I muttered shutting the door with a sarcastic tone in my voice as jack walked over to me putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him giving me a side hug laughing walking over to the group. 'well my mom is out of town for the weekend if you guys wanna sleepover.' I said with a half smile. Jack could tell I was a little upset because he pulled me into the hug tighter. Everyone including the guys said they would stay the night. I gathered a bunch of blankets and put them on the floor for people to lay on. Grace and Jerry were sitting in the love seat, Milton and Julie were sitting in bean bag chairs I had brought down, Eddie and Kelsey were laying on the blankets and Jack and I were laying on the couch. I only had one blanket left so we were sharing but it's no big deal.

*1st movie is over*

After the first movie was over everyone went home and changed into pajamas and would head back to my house. When they were gone I cleaned up a little and brought some pillows down. I even found 2 inflatable matrices in the garage and blew them up for people to sleep on. I quickly changed into black short shorts and a grey shift and put my hair in a messy bun. Just as I changed I went downstairs to clean up the rest of the glasses and get new drinks when jack walked in the door and the door slammed and scared me causing me to drop the glass and have it shatter all over the floor. Jack must have heard it because he ran in the kitchen. I was already trying to pick it up before everyone got here.

Jack: 'Kim be careful you don't have shoes or gloves on you could hurt yourself.' he said just as he did something I never thought he would do. He stepped into the kitchen and leaned over the glass grabbing my waist and picking me up with one arm getting me away from the broken shades of glass. He carried me over to the opposite side of the kitchen and set me down on the counter standing in front of me. 'Kim are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself...?' he said in a panic voice looking me up and down making sure I wasn't hurt.

Me: 'jack I'm fine I'm not hurt.' I looked at him with a concerned look. All he did was look down like he was embarrassed. 'jack what's going on? Why are you so worried about me?' he was still looking down. Just then he went to walk away, but before he could I took my leg and wrapped it around his waist and pulled him back toward me. He placed his hands on each side of me trying to catch his balance. His face was just inches in front of me. I kept my leg around his waist to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere before I started talking to him. 'Jack seriously look at me' I looked down at him meeting his eyes and sitting back up with jack looking at me. 'I'm ok' I said laughing a little looking at him with a small concerned smile.

Jack: 'ok good...I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be hurt.' all I could do was smile. He noticed me smiling and looked at me. 'what?'

Me: 'nothing it's just cute how you care so much.' I said looking him in the eyes. I didn't really notice how close we were until I could feel his breath on my face. I admit jack and I have gotten close these past few weeks. Some days are like any other but there are days like today where it looks like we are dating. Not that I mind it. Before I knew it we were lost in each others eyes. I felt his hands move to my thighs with his hands still on the table but his thumbs stroking lightly on the sides of my thighs. We were both leaning in when the door bell rang. I let out a huge sigh looking down removing my leg from his waist, jumping down and making my way to the door. Everyone took their seats having some people on the matrices and jack and I back on the couch.

*Halfway through the 3rd movie*

I checked my phone to look at the time and saw a message from my mom. "hope everything is going well. Just landed. Going to bed love you." it was 12:00 here. I looked around and everyone was already asleep. They were so cute with their boyfriends. I have to admit I was really tired until I looked at the screen and a scary guy popped out from out of the closet. I literally jumped out of my skin. A few minutes passed and I started to get cold. Earlier it got too hot so I threw my half of the blanket on jacks side, but now I wanted it. I shivered a little bit and jack must have noticed because he threw the blanket off him and grabbed my waist pulling me over to him. I sat there stiff until he spoke.

Jack: 'you still cold?' he whispered in my ear trying not to wake the others. As soon as he said that I practically melted into his body wrapping one arm around his waist and placing my free hand on his chest. I looked up at him

Me: 'no...much warmer now' I said with the worlds biggest smile on my face.

Jack: Kim about earlier I didn't mean to scare you the door just...'

Me: 'jack it's ok. Really I'm fine.' I whispered interrupting him as I played with his v-neck shirt.

Jack: 'good cause I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you' he looked me straight in the eye with his brown eyes that I could just melt into. All I could do was smile and place my head on his chest thinking of how lucky I am to be with him right now. I couldn't even focus on the movie. All I could hear was jacks beating heart. Before I drifted to sleep I repositioned my head to fit in the crock of his neck and whispered against his warm skin.

Me: 'good cause I'm not going anywhere.' I whispered as I smiled against his skin. Just after I said that I head him say "good cause I don't want you to" and kissed the top of my forehead just before we both fell asleep wrapped in the comfortable silence of each others arms.

*i hope you guys like this chapter...I will update in the next day or so. So keep a look out!*


End file.
